


How the Dungeons Got that Flowery Smell

by CyborgWrites



Series: Happy Slytherins [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bella is an asshole lol, Everyone wants a piece of Sev, M/M, Mostly from Sirius who is mad pining, No War AU, Severus likes flowers, This is fluff, With minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgWrites/pseuds/CyborgWrites
Summary: Or Sirius just wants Severus to see him as more than just that annoying friend he barely tolerates when he discovers his crush's love of flowers. Too bad his cousin, Bella, won't back off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know my slytherins tend to be ooc but that's because this is fluff and I want them to be happy. Sue me lol.

Sirius winced at the way Severus stomped angrily through the halls ahead of him, Sirius struggling to catch up.

"Oh come on, Sev! It was only a prank !"

Severus scowled, stopping in his tracks and whipping around to glare at him.

"I told you not to call me that, Black. And your 'prank' set me back two hours on my potions paper!"

Sirius had the good sense to look ashamed, shrinking into himself and lowering his eyes to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Severus. Truly."

Severus tried not to let himself be visibly affected but he knew that for once there was sincerity in the apology of his... he hesitated to call him a friend...

_But that's what he is, isn't he?_

Severus studied him more closely.

The slight messiness of his tie, loose around his neck; the way he seemed to buzz with energy that would have perhaps been better suited to  Gryffindor for all that his other qualities had solidified his standing as a Slytherin; and the unspoken need for approval and attention which Severus now knew manifested into poorly timed pranks...usually at Severus' expense.

Severus sighed and he ignored the tight feeling in his chest when Sirius looked at him with hope in his eyes.

"You'll pay me back later,  Black," he said, striding in the direction of the dungeons, steady in his pace but not so fast that Sirius couldn't follow.

And follow he did.

Perhaps Severus wasn't as annoyed as he should've been as the other boy talked his ear off along the way.

When the two sixth years entered the Slytherin common room they found Lucius and Narcissa already taking up the loveseat and whispering to eachother about Merlin knew what.

Bella was sitting by the window reading a book when she heard them walk in, smiling first at Severus before she caught sight of her cousin, rolling her eyes and turning back to her book.

He stuck his tongue out at her, even if she wasn't looking. It stung a bit, to be dismissed so easily by her but he figured he'd get her back for it later.

He turned his attention back to Severus. Tall, lanky, slightly awkward Severus. Severus with the crooked nose and slightly greasy hair. The boy with skin paler than the moon. Severus who had possibly the most monotone voice Sirius had ever heard- unless he was furious, that is. Severus who had long and skilled fingers, who was focused, and generous to those he could rely on, which for some reason even included Sirius at times. Severus, who was a perfectionist in a way that made Sirius ask himself "Who am I kidding?"

Severus, for all that most of the other houses aside from perhaps some in Ravenclaw saw him as cold, strange and all around awkward... Slytherin House knew the truth.

Severus was exactly all of those things.

He was also so much more.

He was the best at potions and defence. His skill was the reason so many of the younger years and perhaps even some of the older students relied on him so often. But he never boasted about it.

And he was brave and resilient. He never backed down and he protected his fellow Slytherins in a way he rarely protected even his own self. He might get bruised or battered in the process, but he always struck back harder in the end.

It was the reason James Potter hated him so much.

Sirius shivered.

_If I didn't personally know Severus, it would have been easy for me to have followed Potter's approach. I don't know what I'd do without Sev's friendship..._

He was startled out of his musings when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

He turned to see Bella smirking at him. 

"I can have a portrait made so you can gaze at it longingly all day."

"Fuck off, Bella."

"Now, Siri, don't be so mean. Especially when none of us have yet to point out the painfully obvious to our equally as painfully oblivious friend."

His eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't!" he hissed.

She shrugged.

"Perhaps I would. Although..." She trailed off, giving Severus an appreciative once over, "Perhaps it's best if he doesn't know."

His mouth fell open and Bellatrix patted him on the shoulder, sauntering over to his crush.

He recovered from his shock in time to see her carressing Severus' arm, a noticeable blush spreading over his pale cheeks.

Sirius bristled in his spot while Bellatrix shot him a wink when Severus wasn't looking, too immersed in whatever he was explaining to Narcissa and Lucius, both of them giving him their full attention.

Sirius didn't even know if what Severus was saying was that important because they gave him the same look when he was talking about how breakfast was too heavy sometimes or when he was explaining the more complicated part of a potions lesson. 

_It's so odd, too, because... that's how they look at... at eachother..._

That was when it dawned on Sirius that perhaps he wasn't the only one in his house, or even his family, who'd  had their heart stolen by Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later things had calmed down and Severus' anger had faded some. It helped that Sirius had taken the liberty of buying more than enough ink and parchment to make up for what he'd cost the other boy. The same could not, unfortunately, be said about the writing. He couldn't give Severus the two hours of his life back.

But, he'd discovered just then, he could do something else for the object of his affection. He watched Severus from his spot under a tree. The taller boy was walking along a path of flowers. He saw him bend down to pick up a bright yellow one with surprising gentleness. Severus closed his eyes as he held it up to his nose, dark lashes dusting over his high cheekbones.

He looked so content and Sirius couldn't breathe suddenly.

_Wow._

He observed Severus throughout the rest of the day as he stopped at a table here and there when he thought no one was watching and brushed his fingers over the petals of a floral centerpiece and leaned in close enough to catch a whiff of it's scent.

_Huh. So he likes flowers... he **really** likes flowers._

He supposed it made sense. And Severus did a good job of hiding how much of his interest in flowers was based on pure pleasure. Sirius had heard him explain on many occasions how certain flowers could be used as potions ingredients which meant  that no one really questioned their presence when Severus pulled a flower from his bag every now and then.

Possibilities ran through  Sirius' head and he thought that perhaps he finally found a way to endear himself to Severus.

He rushed to his dorm, penning a letter to the only one he thought could help him.

_Kreacher, I have a favor to ask..._

Severus sighed, striding into the Slytherin common room and sitting down at a vacant table where he could work on the new charms paper he'd been assigned that day. He had to refrain from sighing again when he saw a jittery Sirius walking toward him with his hands behind his back, clearly hiding something. He felt dread creep into his heart. He truly was fond of Sirius most of the time. He only wished his housemate had more respect for Severus' marks, which meant a great deal to him.

_I thought we were past this... Merlin, do I even want to know what prank he's cooked up this time?_

Sirius finally reached him, his eyes never leaving Severus despite the fact that he seemed more nervous than Severus had ever seen him.

"Erhm...hello, Severus."

"Black," Severus said, giving him a hesitant nod.

"I-um..."

Severus arched a brow.

"You?..."

But Sirius froze, Severus' sharp dark gaze being too much for him.

So he panicked, throwing what was in his hand at Severus and running to his room before the other boy could say anything.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope...."

He slammed his door shut, pressing his back against the door for a moment while he caught his breath. He didn't know when he started crying. His cheeks flushed red as he realized that he'd made a complete fool of himself and that was not how he'd wanted that scene to go but, there was nothing to be done about it now. He trudged over to his bed and flopped onto it face first, groaning miserably.

Back in the common room, Severus still sat in shock. He'd caught the object that Sirius had thrown at his chest before it fell to the floor, face flushing red as he realized what was in his hand.

_It's... a flower? It's a beautiful flower..._

It was multiple shades of blue, darker in the center and fading to a lighter blue at the ends. The petals were long and curled inward at the bottoms almost like a bow. And Severus could swear it shimmered in a certain light. He gingerly let his fingers brush over the petals. They were soft. And he noticed, as he held it up to his nose, so was the scent.

Severus couldn't help it, but his face betrayed him and he smiled wider than he had in a long time. He bit his lip to hold back the laugh that bubbled in his chest but his shoulder still shook, giving him away.

Bellatrix who had seen the entire exchange from one of the sofas smirked. Ideas slowly formulating in her head at how to one up her cousin.

_Sirius is going to have to do much, much  more than just throw flowers at our dear Severus if he plans to have a chance at winning him over. I'll see to that._

She got up from her spot silently and went to her room, not realizing that she had left two equally perceptive variables sitting in an alcove on the far side of the common room.

Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other, communicating wordlessly before giving sharing a brief kiss and going their separate ways.

Needless to say, the next morning... Severus was **not ready**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, guys... I am so sorry this took so long! I just got a new job (in retail) and i just have no time or energy for much of anything these days. I am gonna try my best to be better about this next month for Happy Snape week. I promise!

Severus lay in his bed the next morning, one eye cracking open to stare at his night stand. He took in the soft blues of the flower he had placed there the night before.

_Black._

He sat up with a sigh, noticing that his roommates had already gone to the Great Hall for breakfast.

He took longer than he would have liked showering, enjoying the warm water on his back and too caught up in his own thoughts in between cleaning himself. By the time he was dressed he heard a knock on the door.

"Severus?"

_Bellatrix?_

In a few long strides he was at the door and opening it to greet her.

"Good morning, Bellatrix."

She huffed, crossing her arms. "I told you to call me Bella."

"Yes," he drawled,  " and I would do that if I let you tell me what to do."

She rolled her eyes, " Well, I have something for you anyway."

He arched a brow. "Oh?"

He was unsettled when her annoyed expression shifted into a smirk.

"Follow me," she said, walking away without looking back.

He sighed, following her.

_I swear she can be just as bad as Sirius. What is with them, anyway? I hope this isn't some sort of prank war or I might actually die._

He shivered, bracing himself before stepping into the common room.

"Oh," he gasped, mouth dropping.

The entire room was flooded in red flowers of almost every kind one could imagine. Some of them were even charmed to float at different heights. He reached out with gentle hands to brush his fingertips against one of the flowers closest to him. They all seemed to sense him, then. They gathered in the air and danced, looping through the air and swirling around him. Some of the petals brushed his face like soft kisses- barely there one moment and gone the next.

He met Bellatrix's eyes and noted that she looked slightly nervous even as she went for smug. She looked like she'd won something.

He gulped.

"Oh..." he repeated, unable to say much else.

_Actually, I might just die anyway._

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Sirius.

When he turned to look at him he noticed the distraught look on the other boy's face and his tightly clenched fists.

_He's shaking... is he... going to cry?!_

Before he could ask Sirius if he was okay he heard soft clapping on the other side of the common room.

He turned his attention that way.

_I'll check on Black when we can get a moment alone._

Lucius was just finishing his slow clap, Narcissa by his side with her hand resting on his shoulder. They looked superior in a way that even Bellatrix couldn't manage.

And she knew it, too, grimacing as her sister's smooth voice sounded through the room.

"What a darling display, Bella," she said, the sharpness of her eyes contradicting her almost silky tone.

"I agree," said Lucius,  eyes hooded in a way that made it appear he was looking down his nose.

"However," she said, " we also had a gift for Severus."

"We do hope we're not intruding," Lucius finished, just as clouds of white flooded into the room from the girl's dorms.

Or at least, Severus thought they were clouds until he squinted, realizing that they were actually very tiny petals.

The petals swept across the floor before rising up and crashing like a wave, gathering again on the floor and rising up to form a tree shape.

Severus' hands flew to his his lips, his eyes wide with wonder.

_Oh, Merlin..._

The branches swayed gently even though there was a severe lack of a breeze.

He smiled softly as the petals began to fall as the leaves did in the fall, until all of the petals were on the floor once more.

Severus thought that was the end until they rose again, this time he saw them take a different form.

Severus blushed when the transformation was done, and three pure white unicorns stood in front of him before sprinting into the air and floating back down to circle around him.

_Did they really have to point out my lack of experience like this?_

Just then the unicorns flew up, merging together before bursting out like fireworks.

"So," Lucius said, "did you like it?"

He sounded less confident than before, realizing Severus had been silent throughout most of their display.

Severus cleared his throat, realizing that some of their housemates were staring at him expectantly. He had been rather unprepared to be put on the spot like that.

_They're some of the only real friends I have so I can't be rude about this..._

"While it was certainly a lot to take in all at once," he began, shifting his gaze from Bellatrix to the blonde couple, "they were certainly beautiful and I do appreciate the effort that went into them. Honestly, I am... touched, " he finished awkwardly.

He saw Sirius turn away for a moment, before rushing out of the common room.

_Sirius?_

He heard the slamming of a door coming from the boy's dorms, causing him to frown, all thoughts of flower displays gone from his mind.

_He's not one to get so upset..._

"Severus?" Narcissa called.

He didn't meet her questioning stare.

"I- I have to go, " he said, walking briskly up the stairs.

_What's gotten into you, Black?_

Sirius was curled up in his bed, his blanket over his head as he sobbed quietly to himself.

_I can't compete with that..._

_Nothing I can come up with can top that..._

He heard a soft knock on the door, causing him to jump.

"Bl- Sirius?"

_Merlin, I'm going to die... why did it have to be him?_

He tried to stay still when the door opened and he heard the soft rustling of robes. He felt a pressure weighing down the side of his bed and he tried to keep it together.

"Why did you run?"

Silence.

"Black? You're not going to hide under there forever are you?"

Sirius squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip to keep quiet.

"Sirius... please."

That was what broke him.

Severus stiffened, eyes widening when he heard the little gasps and sniffles that told him the other boy was crying. Gently as he could, he pulled the blanket away from Sirius' face.

Sirius whined miserably, pressing his face into his pillow.

"Are- are you hurt?"

His brows furrowed in concern when Sirius nodded.

"Where?"

He felt Sirius take his long slender hand into his soft and warm one, pressing it to his chest- right where his heart was.

_Oh?_

Severus gasped.

"Oh..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was so short! There is one more chapter left, though!  
> Man, I have so much writing to catch up on it's ridiculous but I will do my best to update this soon!  
> ItGetsBetter.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogsmeade!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Y'all... I am so sorry this took so damn long. I feel awful but if I haven't been busy it's been life throwing bullshit at me and I had to prioritize my original story over this. But I had some time so here we are.  
> Enjoy!

It was late in the evening, three days after the flower ordeal, and Severus was sitting quietly in the common room. He stared into the fire place as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. He knew he wasn't alone. Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa were practically begging him to look at anyone of them. He was however oddly distracted by a persistent silence which was caused by the absence of Sirius.

Any other time, Severus would have enjoyed the peace and quiet. And yet...

_And yet..._

He couldn't get the image of a tearful Sirius out of his mind.

_He drives me up the wall but I would rather that than to ever see him look like that... especially over me._

Which brought Severus to another thought.

_All of the flowers I received... they were courting gifts._

Bellatrix's display had made him blush red from his cheeks down to his toes. He had never expected something like that from her.

Then there was Lucius and Narcissa.

He'd never seen such a beautiful display in his life. And he would have been even more charmed by both displays if public declarations were his desire and if he fancied being treated like a prize rather than a treasure.

Which brought him back to Sirius. Sirius who had gifted him a single flower, brought it to him when he thought Severus was alone and been so nervous that he didn't even stay to gauge Severus' reaction. Sirius, who had cried himself to exhaustion when he thought he stood no chance- even as Severus had made his escape from the common room just to check on him.

_What is he, a Hufflepuff?_

From the inside of his sleeve, he could feel the stem of the blue flower against his forearm. He'd had it tucked into his sleeve all day, hoping Sirius would see him and understand what it meant...

Severus frowned.

_But I haven't seen him all day._

And it bothered him. Damn, how it bothered him.

There were times when he thought he saw his now elusive friend only to lose track of him once he turned the corner.

_Dammit, Sirius... Why did you choose now to be a perfect snake?_

He was still staring so intently into the fire that he almost missed the sound of the door of the common room opening.

He glanced briefly toward the door before doing  double take.

"Sirius?"

The other boy looked, well, awful to put it simply. There were bags under his eyes, his shoulders were slumped and his curls weren't as shiny as usual.

Not that Severus ever spent time observing Sirius' hair or anything...

Dull  red-rimmed eyes blinked at him from under wet lashes.

"Hello Severus," he said quickly, turning to go straight to the boys dorms.

"Black, wait."

Sirius paused, not turning around.

Severus frowned at his back.

"Can we talk? Please?"

Sirius turned slowly around, pausing to deliberate for a moment before nodding.

His eyes widened when Severus took that as his cue to step forward and take Sirius' hand in his own.

Severus nearly choked at the vulnerable look the other boy sent him, but he shook himself calm and and pulled Sirius toward the middle of the common room where Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix could see them.

Sirius glanced nervously at them, hoping Severus wasn't going to make him pay for his ruined essay by publicly rejecting him.

"What...did you want to talk about?" he managed to ask instead.

"I..." Severus looked lost... like he knew what he wanted to say but not how to say it.

"You... are angry with me?

"No! I mean yes- but only because you seem to have been avoiding me. That's not it..."

Sirius huffed, pulling his hand away and crossing his arms defensively and Severus instantly missed the contact.

"Then what is it? "

"Go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow."

"If you're going to make fun of me for- wait what?"

"Yeah what?" said Bellatrix.

Lucius and Narcissa nodded in agreement with the sentiment of utter confusion.

"I want you, Sirius- to go to Hogsmeade with- with me..."

They all stared at him for what he thought was an uncomfortably long time.

"If- if you don't want to then"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Of course I'll go with you."

Severus gifted him with a smile.

"Good."

The next day, Sirius was knocking on Severus' dorm room door so they could leave. When the door opened he was greeted by Lucius who gave him a stiff nod before allowing him in and gracefully swinging the door shut behind him.

He took in the room, studying it even though it was just the same as his although he could clearly tell Lucius' spot from the others. When his eyes landed on Severus' bedside table they were instantly glued to the lone blue flower sitting innocently in a thin vase of water.

He couldn't help it. He blushed.

"Sirius?"

Sirius turned at the sound of his name.

"Sev?"

Severus offered him a small smile.

"Ready?"

He was not.

"Y-yes. Of course!"

He opened the door for Severus and they were off.

It was spring and so there was an abundance of flowers on the way to Hogsmeade, perfect for them. Perfect for Severus because he was able to shamelessly appreciate them and for Sirius because he had the gift of watching Severus be content and at ease while alone with him.

_I am so bloody lucky... and hopeless._

Of course when they made it to Hogsmeade they absolutely had to stop at a quaint little flower shop. Flowers floated above them as they entered, both in awe until their eyes fell on the shopkeeper. He gave them a friendly smile, waving them toward the counter.

"Hello! How may I help you?"

"Just browsing," replied Sirius, who was already being pulled deeper into the shop by Severus.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see something round and colorful. When he turned fully he realized that there were flower crowns and even a small table where he assumed they could be made.

"Severus, look! Flower crowns!"

Severus made a slight sound of surprise as he found himself being the one pulled across the shop.

"Let's make each other flower crowns."

He began picking flowers he liked and piling them onto the table, stopping when he noticed Severus was still staring at him.

"What?"

"I just... can't believe you're really doing this for me."

Sirius laughed albeit a bit nervously.

"Why not?"

Severus looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"Because it's me."

Sirius sobered instantly. Reaching over the table he tilted Severus' chin up. Dark eyes bore into him, vulnerable in a way that Sirius was simply not fond of.

"Severus, I'm doing this because it's you. I- I like you... so much. I have for a while. Honestly, you could wear floral robes and I'd be happy as long as you were."

"Merlin, Sirius..." he muttered, embarrassed. But there was a soft and real smile on his face again and that was all that mattered in that moment.

And it was the only thing that mattered later on when Bellatrix scowled in his direction as they entered the common room sporting their new flower crowns.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was too y'all's satisfaction. I will be adding to this series when I have time but that's it for this fic. Let me know what y'all think in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> I hate when I notice mistakes AFTER I've posted a chapter. I'm combing through and fixing them. Promise!


End file.
